


Protecting Your Life

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Criminal Alistair, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, I'm really bad at suspense, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Married Couple, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alistair escapes from prison, FBI agent Dean Winchester rushes home to protect his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Your Life

Dean woke up panting, sweat causing the sheets to stick to his body. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his own bed.

 

“Dean?” He looked over at Castiel, who looked back sleepily.

 

“I’m okay. Go back to sleep.”

 

“What about you?” Dean picked up his phone, the ringing of which being what woke him up to begin with. The screen announced a missed call and texts from Benny.

 

 _Meeting at 9, main office. Singer wants us all there. Don’t be late._ A quick glance at the time told Dean he had two and half hours, most of which would be taken up by the drive.

 

“Work,” Dean leaned over and kissed his husband lightly. “I’ve gotta go.”

 

Castiel grumbled, but slid to Dean’s side of the bed, snuggling with his pillow. Dean smiled and went to shower. He picked a suit out of his side of the closet and dressed quickly.

 

When he came back to the bedroom, his coffee was already waiting and Castiel had his glasses on, reading.

 

“I told you to go back to sleep,” Dean said, sitting next to him to put his shoes on.

 

“I will,” Cas murmured, turning the page. Dean plucked the book from his hands, knowing Cas wouldn’t leave the warmth of the blankets to chase after it.

 

“Now,” Dean said. “You look exhausted. You’ve been working too much.”

 

“I don’t like being here alone,” Cas said. Dean sighed and kissed his forehead.

 

“I told you, I don’t like dogs and I’m allergic to cats.”

 

“Then I’ll keep working.” Dean sighed and kissed Cas goodbye.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Be safe,” Castiel said, kissing him again. Dean pushed him back against the pillows and tucked the blankets around him before walking down the stairs and to the garage.

 

There were four cars: Dean’s Impala under a sheet, Dean’s truck, Cas’s Audi, and Dean’s Mustang. Dean slid into the Mustang and headed toward the city. The drive to Quantico from their little house was always awful. Awful traffic, awful radio morning shows, awful breakfast from fast food joints. Just awful. Oh, and the parking at the FBI building was awful too.

 

Everyone was headed to the briefing room, so Dean followed suit. He spotted his partner through the crowd and picked his way through people to sit beside him

 

“What’s going on?” Dean whispered to Benny. Benny shrugged and handed Dean a cup of coffee. Dean took it and waited for the folders containing information to be passed out. They began to make their way down the rows as Director Singer stepped up to the podium.

 

“We’ve had a major security breach at one of our max sec prisons,” He said. Dean took a sip of his coffee, only to spit it out again when he saw the picture in the file. “Alistair Hawthorne has escaped. He’s on the national most wanted list due to his connection to the Hawthorne crime family and his knack for torturing and killing women and gay men.”

 

He continued talking, but Dean didn’t hear it. His mind was too busy flashing back to his days under cover. The times he let Alistair use him so he could gain his trust, the torture he had to help inflict, the way Alistair’s eyes burned with hatred all through the trials while Dean testified.

 

And after. All the nightmares that had him waking up screaming. The fits of rage that almost scared Castiel away in the beginning. The therapist that made him relive every awful moment of it.

 

Alistair was supposed to be away for life, no parole, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars.

 

“Dean, you alright, brother?” Benny asked, noticing Dean sudden stillness.

 

“I have to go. I have to get home. I have to‒”

 

“Breathe, Dean,” Benny said.

 

Dean’s hands continued to shake through the whole meeting, listening to stuff that already knew when he didn’t know if Cas was okay. When Singer dismissed them, he was the first on out the door. He stood outside of Singer’s office, and didn’t even let him open the door before he started talking.

 

“Sir, I have to take myself off this case. I was the one who infiltrated the Hawthorne family. I need to be at home with my husband in case he tries to retaliate against me.” Singer already had his file open on his desk.

 

“Alright, Agent, go.” Agent Singer said, not looking up from Dean’s file. Dean turned and began walking out of the office. “Dean.”

 

“Yes, Sir?” Singer gave him a look, so he corrected himself, “Yeah, Bobby?”

 

“You take care of Cas,” Dean nodded.

 

“I will, Bobby. Thank you,”

 

Dean drove like hell back to the sleepy town he and Cas resided in. Knowing Cas would be at work, he went straight to the library, and ran inside.

 

“Can I help you?” The girl behind the desk asked.

 

“Where’s Cas?” Dean demanded.

 

“Give me one second and I’ll call him‒”

 

“Cas!” Dean yelled, leaving the desk and running through the aisles. “Cas! Cas!”

 

“Dean, stop!” He spun around and saw Cas standing there, looking worried. And safe, and alive. Dean grabbed him, pulling him tight against his chest.

 

“What’s going on?” Cas asked, pushing back to look at him.

 

“We’re getting a dog.”

 

* * *

 

The shelter had a lot of dogs, and they all started barking the second the door opened. Dean’s grip on Cas’s hand tightened and Cas squeezed back reassuringly.

 

“We want a big dog,” Dean said. “Friendly, but protective. We’re worried someone may break in while we’re at work.” Cas gave him a look, but didn’t comment

 

“I think we have just the guy for you,” the attendant said. She led them down the rows until stopped in front of a German Shepard. “This is Colonel. His owner was killed in an accident last year.”

 

“That’s awful,” Cas said, kneeling down in front of the pin. He wriggled his hand through the fence and rubbed the dog’s ear. The dog licked his hand when he pulled his arm back.

 

“He likes you,” The girl said. “Would you like to play with him? We have a pin out back.”

 

“Yes, please.” She pointed them to the door while she went to get a leash.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Cas asked when they were outside. “I don’t want to get attached to him only for you to back out.”

 

“If he’ll protect you, I’ll get over myself,” Dean said. The girl brought Colonel out and took his leash off. The dog trotted over and nuzzled Cas’s hand again immediately.

 

“He’s already trained,” The girl said. “And house broken. He’s relatively quiet. Likes kids. He likes to be walked twice a day.”

 

Dean ran his fingers gently over the dog’s fur, afraid he may turn and bite him. But the dog only looked up with big brown eyes and huffed. Dean scratched behind his ears and the dog made a growling noise. Dean pulled his hand away instantly.

 

“That’s a happy noise,” The girl said. “Watch.”

 

She knelled next the dog and started petting and scratching him The dog rumbled again, leaning into the touch.

 

Cas looked at Dean with pleading eyes. Dean sighed, but nodded.

 

“We’ll take him.”

 

That’s how Dean ended up with a dog in the back of his car. Cas sat with him, making sure that he didn’t throw up or scratch the leather on the back seats.

 

“I’ll take him to the pet store tomorrow,” Cas said, after they got home. “Get him a collar and a real food bowl and stuff.” They had settled in the living room, Colonel had made himself comfortable on the floor and Dean and Cas were on the couch.

 

“Sounds fun. I’ll go, too.”

 

“Okay, Dean. Tell me what’s going on.” Dean sighed.

 

“Alistair Hawthorne escaped.” Cas took a breath. “It’s been years. He may not know where I am. He may not know that we’re married. It may be okay, Cas. But I’m gonna be here, okay? I took myself off the case. He’s not gonna get near you.”

 

“It’ll be okay,” Castiel agreed, too calm. “We’ll be okay.”

 

Castiel walked into the kitchen. All he knew about Alistair was that he ruined Dean for the longest time. The nightmares that kept them both up at night, the anger that led to so many broken dishes and so much yelling. Castiel remembered being ready to end his relationship with Dean altogether before he got help.

 

“I’m not gonna get bad again,” Dean said from behind him.

 

“I know,” Castiel sniffed. He hadn’t realized he was crying. “I know. That name just brings up a lot of stuff.”

 

“I know,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas. “But I’m okay. We’re going to be okay.”

 

They spent the rest of the day curled together on the couch. Movies played across the TV screen, but they weren’t paying much attention. Dean would periodically press kisses into Cas’s hair.

 

“You should get something for dinner,” Cas finally said.

 

“I’ll cook.”

 

“We don’t have anything here.” Dean gave him a look. “You’re not here. I work late. I don’t shop.”

 

“How do you eat?”

 

“I have dinner with people.”

 

“What people?” Castiel sighed and Dean knew automatically. “Really?”

 

“How many times are we going to have this argument? I am friends with Crowley, Dean. I always have been and always will be friends with him.”

 

“You’re also ex-boyfriends with him.” Cas kissed Dean, pressing their foreheads together when he pulled back.

 

“I’m married to you,” He murmured. “I love you. I only want you. But I have to have friends, Dean. I can’t wake up to an empty bed, go to work, then just come home to an empty house. I can’t. So you have to trust that I can go out with the second best friend that I have, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Cas kissed him again. “Can I ask you something?” Cas hummed in response. “Is this how you feel when I go on long, late night stakeouts with Benny?”

 

Cas laughed and threw a pillow at him.

 

“Go get us a pizza, Dean.”

 

* * *

 

When Dean came home with the two large boxes, he found Colonel and Cas on the couch, watching a dog show.

 

“Really?” Cas didn’t respond, but scratched Colonel behind the ears. “He’s not sleeping on our bed.”

 

Colonel whined and Cas gave Dean a look.

 

“He’s not allowed on our bed, Cas. Our bedroom is a no flea zone. Get it? Flea zone, fly zone.”

 

“Yes, Dean. You are very humorous.”

 

Cas poured Colonel a bowl full of food, then sat at the kitchen table with Dean.

 

“We should go somewhere,” Castiel suggested. “The beach or camping.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe in a few weeks. It’s probably best if we stay in town until they catch him.”

 

“Do you really think he’s still in the country?” Dean nodded.

 

“I know Alistair. I know how he works and I know how pissed off he was when he got caught. There’s no way he’s leaving until he gets some kind of revenge.” He pushed away from the table, not hungry anymore. He walked into the living room, dropping onto the couch. A few minutes later, Castiel climbed into his lap.

 

“In a few weeks,” He said. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp, and feathered kisses down his face and neck. Dean finally started to relax against him. “Let’s go upstairs.”

 

Dean’s phone chose that moment to go off. He groaned but reached for it

 

“Bobby?”

 

“I need you to come in tomorrow. I need you to go over what you know about Hawthorne. Benny’ll pick you up and take you home. Garth’ll stay with Cas.”

 

“Yeah, I understand. There anyway we can switch that around so Benny’s here?”

 

“Sorry, Dean. No can do. We’ll see you, bright and early.” Dean hung up and groaned again.

 

“Work?”

 

“I have to go in tomorrow. They’re gonna send someone to be with you.” Cas nodded, then tugged on Dean’s shirt.

 

“Come on. Take me to bed.” Never able to refuse, Dean scooped Cas up and carried him upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Dean woke up early the next morning and watched Cas sleep. Memorized the rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyes moved beneath their lids, the soft noises that came from his mouth. As much as Dean hated to do it, he leaned down and nuzzled Cas to wake him up.

 

“Do you want to go get breakfast with me?” He asked, after Cas groaned.

 

“Mmm. Yeah. Just give me…ten more minutes.”

 

“No can do, babe. Up and at ‘em.” Cas groaned again but dragged himself towards the shower. Remembering the night before, Dean followed.

 

They ended up walking to a small cafe that allowed dogs as long as they were outside and the leash was tied to something. Colonel dozed back off, resting against Dean’s boots as he and Cas had coffee. Cas wasn’t much on breakfast, but Dean talked him into having a muffin, while he had a super sized breakfast platter. They walked home hand in hand.

 

After changing into a suit and making sure his guns were in order, Dean made more coffee and sat with Cas curled against him until there was a knock on the door. Dean picked up the gun from the coffee table and eased towards the door. A glance through the peephole showed Benny and Garth and Dean relaxed, opening the door.

 

“Come in, guys. Let me say goodbye to Cas and I’ll be ready to go.”

 

The men followed Dean, but hung back when he knelled in front of Cas, giving him his off duty weapon.

 

“Remember how I taught you to use it?” He and Cas went over it again and Dean looked into his eyes.

 

“Cas, I don’t want you to leave the house until I get back,” Dean said. Cas glared at him.

 

“Dean. I’m going to work in my garden, take Colonel for a walk and to the pet store, get lunch with Crowley, and get groceries. Then I will stay in the house for the rest of the evening.”

 

“You’re so damn stubborn.” Dean sighed. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Be safe.” Dean kissed him, lingering for as long as he could, then backed away.

 

“Call me if you need anything, okay?”

 

“Okay. Bye. Bye, Benny.”

 

“See ya, Cas.” Dean walked out without looking back and threw himself in the passenger seat.

 

“Let’s go before I change my mind and tell Bobby to fuck himself.”

 

Benny chuckled and started driving. It was quiet for a while, then Benny broke the silence.

 

“So, Cas is gettin’ lunch with his ex, huh?”

 

“Apparently they’ve been getting lunch and dinner together for a long time,” Dean replied stiffly.

 

“And you’re okay with that?” Dean sighed.

 

“I’m not, but Cas made a point. I can’t expect him to wake up and come home to an empty house and want to spend the day alone, too. I trust Cas, I know he won’t do anything. Besides, I don’t think Cas gives a fuck if I’m okay with it or not.” Benny laughed.

 

“Probably not.”

 

While Dean was reliving his years as Alistair’s apprentice, Cas was up to his elbows in dirt.

 

“Can I do anything?” He looked up at Garth. He was skinny, a little awkward, but nice enough. He reminded Cas of his dad, in a way. He made a mental note to call Chuck later as well.

 

“Oh, no. I’m almost done here. Thank you, though.” Garth nodded and resumed petting Colonel.

 

A few minutes later, Castiel stood and wiped the stray dirt from his hands and knees.

 

“I need to run some errands,” Castiel said. “Is that alright?”

 

“I don’t see why not.”

 

“Good. I’ll take a shower and we’ll head out. You’re welcome to the TV and anything in the refrigerator for a snack.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Castiel took a quick shower and dressed warmly. He pulled his favorite trenchcoat out of his and Dean’s closet and went back down stairs.

 

Garth had helped himslef to some of the leftover pizza and Colonel had curled up on the couch. When Garth was done, they left.

 

Even though Castiel insisted on walking, Garth drove into town. Castiel spent several hours in the pet store, listening to all the advice he could get from a kind worker there. He got Colonel two dog beds, a collar and matching leash, and several bags of food and treats. The worker helped him find some toys that Colonel liked, saying that just because he was older didn’t mean he didn’t like to play. Castiel knew Dean was going to angry about how much he spent on the dog, but he didn’t care. They dropped Colonel back at Dean and Cas’ house before going out again.

 

Lunch with Crowley went like it always did. They met at their favorite resturant, they talked about work, they had drinks. It was nice to get his mind off of things for a few minutes.

 

“Robert tells me that things aren’t well at work,” Crowley said, as they were leaving. Castiel nodded.

 

“A very dangerous man broke out of prison.”

 

“You stay safe, Castiel.”

 

“I will. I’ll call you.”

 

They went their seperate ways, Crowley towards his office, Castiel and Garth towards the grocery store.

 

Castiel got two weeks worth of food, unsure of how long he and Dean would be staying in. They didn’t even know if they were really in danger. Garth helped him put everything away and even helped him start dinner.

 

When Dean finally got home at six, Garth and Benny wished them a goodnight and left. Castiel left the food and wrapped his arms around his husband.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Dean kissed his forehead. “What are making?”

 

“Chicken and vegitables. And pie.”

 

Dean kissed him and smiled.

 

“You know me so well. Did you get beer?”

 

“In the fridge.”

 

After they ate, Dean and Castiel made out on the couch for a long time. Dean loved that they were responsible adult any other time, but when they were together, they were horny teenagers all over again

 

They didn’t go any farther than that. It had been a long day and Dean knew that if they did, he would disapoint. Castiel suggested that they go to bed and try to get some rest and Dean readily argeed. He got in the shower as Castiel got ready for bed

 

Dean walked out of the bathroom to find Cas already tucked under their blankets. Colonel flicked his eyes up from where he was laying at the foot of the bed. Dean scratched his ears as he walked around to his side, earning a satisfied noise. Dean slid into the bed and pulled his husband to his chest, gently kissing the back of his neck. He could feel Colonel’s body against his feet through the blankets.

 

“I love you,” He whispered.

 

“I love you, too. Goodnight.”

 

“Night, baby.”

 

* * *

 

The days passed slowly while they were waiting on news about Alistair. It started off fine, Dean and Castiel enjoying the free time they had together.

 

By the fifth day, however, they were starting to get sick each other. Castiel got snappy, Dean got pissy. They fought, they made up. It was like they were twenty two all over again.

 

One night, they were making out on the couch when the phone rang.

 

“Let it ring,” Cas said, gripping Dean hair, rocking his hips up against Dean’s. Dean kissed him again, ignoring the phone. Until it started ringing again. And again.

 

“Hold on,” Dean said, against Cas’ mouth. “Just hold on.” Cas whined when he pulled away and fell against the chushions.

 

“Hello?” Dean asked, leaning down lick up Cas’ neck.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean froze at the nasaly voice on the other side of the speaker. He looked at Cas and mouthed ‘call Benny.’ Cas went up stairs to get the phone and Dean checked the doors and windows, making sure that they were all securly locked.

 

“Your husband is very handsy, Dean. I was beginning to think you were going to ignore me. But you wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Where are you, you son of a bitch?” Dean asked, getting his off duty gun out of the side table and putting it in his waistband.

 

“Oh, that’s not way to talk to an old friend is it?” Alistair said. “Espeacilly one who has a gun to your precious little Castiel’s head.” Dean stopped moving.

 

“What do you want?” He asked, voice craking.

 

“Meet us in the living room, Dean.” The line went dead. Dean took a deep breath and dialed 911 as he walked, snapping the phone shut when the dispatcher picked up.

 

Alistair was holding Castiel against his chest, gun to his head. Cas’ face was set like a stone, but Dean saw the fear in his eyes. Castiel had blood on his hands and clothes but no visible wounds. He heard faint whimpering from up the stairs.

 

“Just let him go,” Dean said, putting his hands up. “This is between you and me.”

 

Alistair ran the gun down Castiel’s face, making the smaller man shiver. Dean held still when he pressed up against Cas’ back and pressed his lips against his neck.

 

“Do you want that sweet heart?” He asked. He shoved Cas to the floor and pointed the gun across the room. “Go sit down.”

 

Castiel scrammbled his way over, eyes on Dean as he sat down.

 

“Dean,” Alistair said, the sadistic smile Dean still had nightmares about on his face. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Dean didn’t respond.

 

“You didn’t miss me? After all the time we spent together? We were best friends, Dean.” He looked at Castiel. “Does your husband know what you’ve done?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Everything? How you tourtored and raped and killed with me? How often you begged for me to fuck you? How you enjoyed it?”

 

“I didn’t!” Alistair lashed out and hit Dean across his face with the gun. Dean felt the blood on his face, but ignored the pain as Alistair kept going, beating him until all could see was blood.

 

“Liar!” Alistair yelled.

 

“Dean!” Castiel moved to run to his fallen husband.

 

“Ah ah! Sit.” Alistair said, pointing the gun at the chair across the room.

 

“You won’t get away with this,” Castiel said.

 

“Oh, won’t I?” He pointed the gun at Dean and Castiel didn’t hesitate. He grabed a vase and ran at him, breaking it over his head just as he shot. Dean cried out and Castiel relaxed a bit, knowing that he wasn’t dead yet.

 

He got up, trying to get out of the room, to get Alistair away from Dean. He made it to the kitchen when he was shoved. He fell, hitting his head on the counter.

 

“You little bitch,” Alistair roared, pointing the gun at him. Castiel closed his eyes and waited for the pain when the shots went off, but felt none. He opened his eyes and saw Alistair staring at the blood on his hands, pouring from his mouth and the wounds in his torso. He fell and Castiel saw Dean leaning against the doorway, arm still extended, gun smoking.

 

“You okay?” He gritted out. Castiel nodded and Dean smiled, closing his eyes.

 

“Good,” He slumped against the wall and Castiel ran to catch him.

 

“No! No, Dean, no!” He heard the front door being kicked in. Then yelling. It wasn’t until Benny was in his face, quietly telling him to calm down that he realized he was the one yelling.

 

“Ya gotta calm down, Cas. All right? You want me to call someone? Crowley?” Cas could only nod as he watched the medics surround his husband. The world closed in on him when one started CPR and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Castiel woke up, feeling light and hearing an anoying beeping.

 

“Dean?” His voice sounded rough, unused.

 

“Castiel,” Crowley grabed his hand and Cas looked at him. He looked tired and rumpled. Crowley helped him drink some water and sit up.

 

“You look awful.”

 

“If only I had a mirror.”

 

“What am I doing here?” Crowley frowned.

 

“What do you remember, Castiel?”

 

“Alistair called Dean. He cut Colonel up really bad so we didn’t know he was in the house. He–Dean! Crowley, where’s Dean?”

 

“Castiel–”

 

“Where is my husband?” Castiel froze. “Oh, God, is he-”

 

“No! He’s not dead, Castiel. Dean is fine. He’s bruised up and he was shot in the chest, but he’s alright. So is Colonel, but he won’t be playing fetch anytime soon.”

 

“I need to see Dean,” Castiel said. “I have to.”

 

“The doctor needs to check on you first. You’ve been out for three days, Castiel.”

 

“Tell him to hurry up.”

 

A doctor came in and checked Cas over, telling him the the coma wasn’t cause be him hitting his head, but from the shock of the situation. Castiel really didn’t care. He just wanted Dean.

 

Crowley helped him into a wheelchair, which Castiel though was stupid but the doctor insisted and pushed him the long way to Dean’s room.

 

“Help me up,” Cas said. “I want to walk.”

 

“Castiel–”

 

“I’m getting out of this chair whether you help me or not.” Crowley sighed but helped him up. Castiel leaned against the wall while Crowley opened the door for.

 

“I’ll wait here.”

 

Dean looked up when he came in and his whole face brightened. Castiel gasped. Dean’s face was covered in dark brusies and cuts, some so bad they needed stitches.

 

“There you are,” Dean said, smiling as Castiel came in. “I was starting to think you’d ran away with Crowley or something.”

 

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel collapsed into the chair closest to the bed and started crying.

 

“Oh, baby, no. None of that. Come here.” He patted the bed and Castiel crawled in, nestling into his side. Dean winced a little, but didn’t complain.

 

“I thought you were dead,” Cas whispered. “I thought…thought that…”

 

“‘m bulletproof, babe. It’ll take more than that to get rid of me.”

 

Castiel cried into Dean’s hospital clothes, unable to do anything else. He had been so scared that night and it was all rushing back. He just felt like he couldn’t take any more.

 

Dean rubbed his back and kissed his hair, waiting the tears out. He kept telling Castiel that everything and everyone was okay. Alistair was dead.

 

“How did he get into our house?” Cas asked through sobs.

 

“I don’t know, baby.”

 

“I can’t go back there. I just can’t.”

 

“Okay.”

 

After an hour, Castiel finally stopped crying. He lightly touched Dean’s swollen, marred face and Dean flinched.

 

“You still love me even when I look like this?”

 

“I didn’t fall in love with your face, Dean.”

 

“I love you so much, Cas.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Dean braced himself and kissed Castiel, ignoring the pain for a second before moving back.

 

Cas stayed with him until a nurse forced him out, watching awful TV and basking in his husband still being there.

 

“We’re okay, Cas,” Dean said, squeezing his hand before he left.

 

“Yeah. We’re great.”

 

* * *

 

The house sold rather quickly, considering what happened there. They had sold it at a bargin price because Cas wanted it gone. They had already found one in the city, closer to Dean’s job.

 

Dean was out of work for a long time, recovering. Castiel waited on him and Colonel, hand and foot until they were better. When the doctor told Dean it was okay, he spent a whole day making love to Castiel, telling him how much he loved him. Cas couldn’t stop kissing the scar from the bullet that just missed Dean’s heart.

 

“I think I’m going to retire,” Dean said, one day. Castiel looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow. “I think I want to be mechanic.”

 

“Dean, you love you’re job.”

 

“I do. But I want to start a family with you, Cas. I want to have kids and I don’t think I can do that if I’m working the way I do there.”

 

“We have plenty of time.”

 

“I’m thirty-two, Cas. You’re thirty. It will take a long time for the adoption stuff to go through. And I want to be home with you more.”

 

“Okay, Dean. Whatever makes you happy.” Dean pulled Cas into his lap and kissed him.

 

“I’m happy.” Castiel traced the faint scars on his husband’s face and smiled softly at him.

 

“Me, too.”

 


End file.
